The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a vehicle includes various lighting devices for illumination and signaling. The lighting devices are mounted or integrated at various positions, such as front, rear, sides, top, bottom and the like of the vehicle. The lighting devices can light the roadway for the driver, increase the visibility of the vehicle, and can be used to signal driver's intention to other drivers and pedestrians.